A Lost Hero
by The Pegasus Writer
Summary: Sonic has been turned into stone for ten years now and this is how he was freed. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXPECT MY BRAIN! (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

It's been 10 whole years since he was turned to stone, what's that you say? Who am talking about? Well Sonic The Hedgehog, the Prince of the Hedgehog Kingdom, the Blue Blur and many more. You want to know why how he was turned to stone well I'll tell you how he was turned to stone and how he came back and met a special someone or pony should I say.

 **10 years ago**

A blue blur ran through a base of some sort with a yellow blur following him through the air "Where did you say the control room was Tails?" the blue blur asked the yellow one called Tails "At the next left, Sonic" Tails answered the blue blur's question who was called Sonic. When they entered the control room they stopped running/flying and now standing where the blurs where stood a cobalt hedgehog with emerald green eyes wearing white gloves with sneakers and standing next to him was a yellow fox with two tails. "Eggman! The jigs up!" Sonic shouted at the fat man who was also in the room standing beside a machine "Ahh, Sonic just in time, goodbye" Eggman said and pressed a **BIG RED BUTTON (Big red buttons, yay)** which shot a beam at Sonic turning him into stone "Tails, whatever you do, don't give up" those were Sonic's last words before he was turned into stone "Hahaha, finally it worked and the emeralds haven't caused Chaos Control" Eggman laughed his head off and then the sounds of alarms came followed by a voice saying "Warning! Chaos Control! Warning!" it repeated and then came a blinding flash.

And that is how Sonic The Hedgehog was turned to Stone but our story isn't over just yet.


	2. A New Friend

**Me: I haven't thought of who would be Sonic's special someone so...**

 **Sonic: He's going to make a poll to find out how will be my special someone**

 **Me: Sonic get back to being a statue like Discord was**

 **Sonic: I'll make you a statue in a second**

 **Me: (Pulls out sledge hammer) What was that?**

 **Sonic: Uh... Nothing**

 **Me: That's better**

* * *

 **(Rainbow's Prov)**

I don't really know where that blinding light came from, me and my friends were just having a picnic. Anyway after the light died down, I was in some sort of room but it was in ruins and there was metal everywhere and the only object that was intact was a single statue on a pedestal. The statue was one of a anthromorphic hedgehog wearing gloves I think that is what Lyra called them and some strange kind of shoes on its feet, it's was standing in a pose of what a hero would do after they won a major battle, hands or hooves on hips and looking up at the sky above. Hang on where is everypony?

 **(No Prov)**

Rainbow looked around but then she saw her reflection in a piece of metal. Staring back at her was a cyan, winged, hedgehog with rainbow hair and wearing a white t-shirt with a jacket over it with her cutie mark on the back and a pair of jeans with some sneakers.

As the dust settled around Tails, he looked where the once heroic cobalt bravely stood but a statue of the said hedgehog was there on a pedestal that read "Prince Ogilvie "Sonic" Maurice The Hedgehog, Braver and faster than us all". Tears began to well up in Tails eyes "SONIC!" Tails shouted out hoping that his big brother would come straight to him in a Nano second but a hedgehog did come but not the one he was expecting came up to him. Tails could tell that they were a girl because of the body structure but he didn't know what to think of the wings "Are you okay" the girl asked him placing a hand on his shoulder "No am not okay, would you be okay if your only family member was turned to stone?" Tails said to her "I know what it's like kid, your not alone" the girl said to him, hugging him trying to comfort him the best she could "That's what he said to me once, people made fun of him because of his name and people made fun of me because of my tails" he said to the girl who started to remind him of Sonic "We better get you home, am Rainbow Dash by the way and you are?" Rainbow asked the young fox "Am Miles Prower but people call me Tails because of my tails" Tails answered her question "Oh by the way could you help me move that statue to my plane?" Tails asked her since she looked pretty strong to help "Plane?" she said in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys please vote on the poll on my profile so I can continue this story thank you.


End file.
